


Just, You Know, Casual Adoption

by FahcLove



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Casual, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, I ship this so hard, Kevin doesn't understand gender, Multi, they/them Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a relaxing day. In the end, they had adopted a child. What happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just, You Know, Casual Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love the new GhostBusters and had this sitting around so I finished it. 
> 
> I love OT4 and Kevin is totally their adopted child no one can tell me wrong. (Yes, even in canon)

It was a Lazy Sunday, that's what Patty called it. A day where they didn't have work, or any other plans, just all four of them relaxing before the start of the week.

At least, that was the plan before Holtzmann came home with a small child.

"Who is that?" Erin screeched, jumping out of the cuddle pile her, Abby and Patty had made, "Did you steal them?" she demanded at Holtzmann, who just gave one of her cheesy smiles.

"I dunno, just kinda found them on the street. They looked hungry, so I took them home," she explained, and she was right, the kid was wearing the dirtiest shirt in existence and looked like they hadn't been washed for at least a week.

Erin was still freaking out when Abby put a hand on her shoulder, "Erin, lets just take care of them for a few weeks. Please. They defiantly need it," she reasoned, and Erin softened.

"Fine," she muttered, defeated, as Holtzmann and Patty high-fived.

"I'll go run a bath, Erin, go make some food for the kid," Abby told the four of them, running into the bathroom, Erin running to the kitchen.

"Wait, what do we do?"

"Figure out their name!"

"Okay!"

Holtzmann and Patty led the kid to the dinner table, pulling out a box for them to sit on. They looked between the two girls, as silent as ever.

"Hey kiddo, what's your name? Mine's Holtzmann, and this is Patty. Erin's the one making food while Abby's making you a bath," Holtzmann started, and Patty gave a little wave.

The kid was silent for a few seconds before answering, "Kevin." they had a prominent Australian accent.

"Kevin? That's a nice name. Did you know my boss's name is Kevin? Great guy, you know, but he is a bit of an-" Patty was cut off by Holtzmann who glared at her. "Anyway, where are your parents?"

"Dead." Kevin answered simply as Erin set a plate full of grilled cheese and freach fries in front of them.

"Dead?!?" the three woman exclaimed at the same time. Kevin nodded, already gulping down the food like they'd never eaten before.

Erin sat down next to them, removing the oven mitts, "W-What do you mean, dead?"

Kevin swallowed, "Car crash," he said simply, and the three shared a look.

"Looks like we have to take them in," Erin sighed, and despite herself, Holtzmann grinned, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey guys, I got the bath ready. How's the kid doing?" Abby returned, giving her three partners a kiss, pulling up a chair.

"Well, their name is Kevin, their parents are dead, and we are officially adopting them," Patty explained, watching the slight horror come over Abby's face.

"We're adopting them?" she asked, looking at the three of them, who all nodded. Abby sighed, "I guess we are then."

 

* * *

 

"Guys, guys, look!!" Kevin exclaimed, running up to the cuddle pile consisting of Abby, Patty, Erin, and Holtzmann. "Look what I made in my design class!!" holding a piece of paper in front of them.

"Is-Is that a house and a floating hot dog?" Erin asked, and they nodded.

They somehow pulled more copies and passed them around to everyone, "You see, the house is being haunted, and the ghost is holding up a hot dog. But, the ghost is invisible, which is why you can't see it," they explained, and Holtzmann nodded.

"I see, I see. Kev, you are defiantly the artist of the family."

Kevin beamed, before running behind the couch, and jumping in the pile. The four girls screamed, and they laughed, before being bombarded by kisses and tickles.

It had been four years since six-year-old Kevin was found by Holtzmann, and the love for the small child had only grown. They were legally adopted by them, and then joined school, where, even though they weren't very smart, they excelled with anything related to a computer. And, the four girls loved them for it.

They couldn't've asked for a better kid.

And they couldn't've asked for better parents.


End file.
